I Turn To You
by Mental Sage
Summary: BobbySpader slash. In the process of being re-written.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic; go easy on me please. Flames are welcome as well, although not recommended.

Title: I turn to you

Author:

Type: Alternate Universe Press and Osa are still alive

Story Rating: PG-13

Chapter Rating: PG

Overall Pairings: BP/VS, MD/CC, BP/L

Summary: This story takes place after the war of territories. Courtney and Mark hook up and Bobby and Spader become roommates. Bobby, in the process trying to get over his feelings for Courtney, starts to develop feelings for Spader. A date, a steady time, a move to Cloral, and a year later, Spader begins to abuse Bobby. Bobby is trying his hardest to keep them together but his efforts are failing miserably. He turns to Loor for guidance but he finds that he is turning to her for more.

Author's Note: I am very partial to One-Person-POV, so I include everyone's point of view. Details may be changed.

Bobby Pendragon looked at Vo Spader with dreamy eyes. Spader sat across from him at a table in the park. They were on Second Earth. Spader did not notice that he was being stared at because he was reading a book about the animals of Earth.

"Did you know that female lions are more likely to go after a mate with a darker mane, Mate?" asked Spader. He was absolutely psyched when he read about things on Second Earth. This is the reason that Bobby never took him to any classes or anything where reading was needed. Spader was very educated and had a beautiful reading voice, but the simple things made him excited.

"I'm no female, or lion, but I'd go for a guy with dark hair" was what Bobby wanted to say, but what came out was "Do they really? I personally wouldn't care what my mate's hair color was." He secretly loved it when Spader called him "mate". It gave him the closest feeling to them being together when, in truth, Spader didn't seem too interested in guys.

"Yeah, oh, hold on! Hobey-ho! Did you know dolphins are said to have evolved from land mammals? What! Did you know that leopards seldom roar; they actually give out short raspy barks!" he exclaimed as he attempted to imitate the leopards, scaring two small girls playing nearby.

"No, I didn't know that Spader." Said Bobby, still staring at Spader. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Thought Bobby as Spader's eyes darted left to right in frantic reading.

"Pendragon, if you're going to stare at me, do it when I'm not aware of it." Said Spader as he continued to read as though he said nothing of importance. He smiled as he saw, from the tip of the top of his eyes, Bobby blushing and thinking hard for an excuse.

"Mark Diamond, if you don't stand up to Cody Cobalt, I will have to teach you martial arts... _my_ kind of martial arts." Said Courtney as she paced around the Mark's room.

"Courtney, it's nothing. Honest. I don't care—I love bologna anyway—he just gave it to me in a faster way." Said Mark, trying to find the easiest solution from Courtney's wrath. Courtney was _not_ having it. She was not going to allow some new kid to bully her boyfriend. It said a lot that Courtney didn't leave Mark over it; anyone else and she would have been through with them.

"He threw it into your face for God's sake! She shrilled. "He might as well have punched you in the face!"

"Well you weren't there..." He said in a very low voice. A dangerous gleam in Courtney's eye told him that she'd heard him. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Then in the future, I _will_ be there. I will be there every second, I'll be so close you can smell the follicles of every strand of my hair. I'll be closer to you than fat on fries. I'll stick to you like green on grass; like anorexia on a blonde snob; like on a turtle's shell; like—"She was stopped by Mark's lips passionately locked with hers.

The kiss involved tongues clashing and teeth grinding. In a phrase: It was hot. Courtney pulled Mark into a 180 spin and shoved him onto the bed, causing her to fall with him. She ripped his glasses from his face as they went on.

Sometime later, much to her dismay, she pulled away, leaving Mark to look sort of like a needy puppy, with his tongue flailing out of his mouth for more. He quickly pulled himself together and instantly found his glasses. He put them on, only to see that it was greasy from the head of Courtney, before she took the prerogative to take them off of him.

Courtney, kind of dazed snapped back into her metaphors of how close she would be to Mark. "Like lectures to a teacher; like wings on a bird; nice way to try and shut me up with that damn-good kiss, but I'm going to interpret that as a signal for me to go on, as you just pulled that close to me; like blind to bats; like strength to Superman; like—did I use the green on grass one?" she asked mockingly.

Mark nodded slowly. "I'll let you teach me _your_ martial arts," he said in defeat, "but you are still going to stay close to me." Courtney nodded happily and planted a small kiss on his cheek in triumph.

Bobby and Spader walked to their penthouse apartment silently. It was almost dark and the building security guard was rather partial to their safety. She was a nice woman, but she honestly smothered them; not that they minded.

After explaining why they were out as late as they were, they went into the apartment on the highest floor, only to discover a billion ants covering Bobby's bed. The super was called in to poison and kill the ants. Apparently, the inside of the mattress was filled with sugary candies. The super took the bed and assured him a new mattress within a week. He explained to Spader that he always hoarded his candy and it backfired on him.

Bobby got some of the linen from the closet and was about to prepare the couch when Spader intervened. "You wont be sleeping on the couch as long as I have something to say about it." Bobby looked at him as the sheet fell onto the couch.

"Well, we didn't get the room with the extra bedroom and what _would_ have been the bedroom is the exercise and music room." Bobby pointed out. Spader, whether Bobby noticed or not, had gotten a gleam in his eye. The kind of gleam that only came when there was an adventure afoot.

"You know, Pendragon, on Cloral, when there isn't room enough for everyone, we share beds. It may be kind of squashed, but I am larger so if you sleep closer to the wall, I can make sure that you don't fall off and I can also assure that you are not having cramps if you sleep on the lumpy couch. Besides, this is a queen-sized bed." Spader finished finally. He'd just argued a flawless case. Flawless. Bobby, unsure if he imagined the twinkle in Spader's eye or not, pulled the cover up from the couch. He blushed madly as he put the sheets and covers in the closet.

Later that night, Spader finally finished watching the _Matrix_ DVD. He could not get over watching the tiny people in the box. Once, Bobby took him to see _X2: X-Men United_ in a friend's home theater. Spader was so into it that when _Magneto_ took the iron from the security guard's body in the bloody mess, he shed a tear and vowed revenge on him. It's a good thing that the actor looks nothing like him. It's also a good thing that Halle Berry looks nothing like _Storm_ because he surely would have gotten his face slapped if he didn't think about what he would have said to her if he met her in real life.

Spader moved Bobby over toward the wall so that he could get into and under the covers. "Sorry Spader" said Bobby sleepily.

"You can call me Vo, _mate._" Said Spader as he instantly fell asleep, his arm crossed around Bobby's. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

A/N: Hoped you liked it R&R for more chapters!


	2. Work

Title: I turn to you

Author: Siren LeFay

Story Rating: PG-13

Summary: This story takes place after the war of territories. Courtney and Mark hook up and Bobby and Spader become roommates. Bobby, in the process trying to get over his feelings for Courtney, starts to develop feelings for Spader. A date, a steady time, a move to Cloral, and a year later, Spader begins to abuse Bobby. Bobby is trying his hardest to keep them together but his efforts are failing miserably. He turns to Loor for guidance but he finds that he is turning to her for more.

"Pendragon, pass me my slacks, eh?" asked Spader hurriedly. He threw on his white shirt and attempted to tie his tie to no avail. Catching the green dress pants, he jumped into them and quick-talked Bobby into tying his tie.

"Spader, this is a high-profile job you've got here; this is the first day; you're supposed to be developing stronger watercraft for Hydrotech; explain how you got up three hours late and now only have thirty minutes to get to a place that's an hour away?" Bobby finished tying the tie and was now packing Spader's lunch at hyper-speed.

"Well, uh, I kinda stayed up the whole night looking at… something I think was very _inexplainable_ for explanation," said Spader, trying to buy time. "Spade, it's 'unexplainable', first off, and secondly, I know what you were looking at. And to think Mark was perverted…" Bobby shook his head.

"Okay, so I did peek at you once, but I was curious! And the way I figure, I could jump off early from a flume like I did that one time. You know, since Mark and Courtney broke the flume in that basement, I found out how to navigate it—"

"But it's too risky, Spader, er, Vo—"

"Doesn't matter, I'm down to twenty minutes."

"Then go!"

"I will!"

"Get going!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Then do it before I tell you!"

"I'm not a telepath, Pendragon!"

"But you're… well… Get going!"

"Fine!" Spader smiled as he took off his ring, "Second Earth!" he called. Although he was already on Second Earth, he figured the flume would take him straight to wherever it dropped him off… He widened the portal (a little trick he learned from Saint Dane's territory) and jumped through.

Spader silently sneaked into the apartment. He was late coming home. Two hours in fact. He silently closed the door behind him. "Vo, where have you been?" asked Bobby as he slicked on the lamp. Spader stopped and grinned. "Buying stuff?" he asked as he showed the bag for evidence to clear his name.

"Okay… then why is there an explicitly clear message on the answering machine from a coworker commenting on a party that you 'looked good' at?" Spader grimaced. "I was buying stuff for the house when I stumbled upon the party?"

"Where did you change?"

"Flume."

"And why is it that Mark got you good-like clothing?"

"I asked."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to look good."

"For what?"

"For you."

This took Bobby by surprise. He choked. He stopped interrogating Spader and gave a wry smile. "R-really?"

"Would I lie to you?" asked Spader with his sparkling white teeth showing and his eyes sparkling. Bobby brightened up, "Aside from when you are emotional… No. But do you think I will fall for that? Hell no!" He stood up and pointed to the couch. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But my bed is actually the one you'd be sleeping on—"

"On the couch! Nahh I'm jokin'," laughed Bobby. "But don't do that again. I thought something happened to you. You know, you're not exactly from around Second Earth…"

"And you cared for my health and well-being?" asked Spader.

"Uhh… that and I promised Wu Yenza I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Talkin' to Yenza behind my back?"

"You were there when I promised her!"

"So you callin' me a liar?"

"Not so bluntly, yes."

"So I'm a liar?"

"I answered that…"

Spader lifted his hand above Bobby. Bobby flinched. Spader let out a victorious 'Ha!' "Two for flinching!" he pounced on Bobby, playfully smacking him twice. Bobby complained as Spader slept on him, unaware that he did and unwilling to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ready to rewrite the story now. And as for you, Vegas Baby, I think that you should read the 'fine print' a little closer. You see, the overall pairing is Loor and Bobby. But for those who support me, thank you. It's much appreciated. I'll have the rewritten chapters up in no time. Also, they'll be longer.


End file.
